


colour me blue

by peterhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterhan/pseuds/peterhan
Summary: strangers to best friends to strangers to lovers





	colour me blue

_strangers_ ⤍ living in a quiet neighborhood was a whole lot of boring. nothing interesting was bound to happen, i mean- your routine hadn’t changed since you were a freshmen so your days were pretty boring to say the least. the only big change that occurred on your small, basically silent street was a teenage boy around your age was moving in with his mother and father- if you could even call it moving in. the dark haired male was sitting on the edge of the moving van with his phone in one hand and the other hand was rubbing his eyes, he was clearly exhausted but you would be too if you had all that moving to do. you felt like a total creep for watching this scene through your window but you were sure that half of the neighborhood was doing just the same thing, which didn’t make anything any better, but at least you felt less like a pervert and more like a curious neighbor since he was right next door. you stepped forward towards the window with your eyes squinted so you could get a clear look at his face but your vision remained blurred and the male’s head snapped up and you made eye contact for a few seconds before you backed away and pulled your curtains shut.

you couldn’t help but wonder if the boy would be attending your high school and though you didn’t know a thing about him, you already felt bad for him if he did go to your school- your high school hadn’t had a new student since.. well since that new senior came a year back and they ate him alive but something told you that he didn’t mind the attention and maybe that was the case with the new boy next door but you didn’t know a thing about him- leave it to you to over analyze everything, even the smallest of things. nonetheless, you were curious about if you were going to see him tomorrow or the following week at school.

school, of course, was boring and the same as it always is and it wasn’t until your fourth period that you heard an unusual shuffling outside of your classroom door so of course everyone turned their head to look and see who was coming and possibly saving the class from a lecture on whatever you were learning in your ap biochemistry class. in came the school’s biggest headass, han jisung, and behind him was a boy with vaguely familiar features and hair and- oh. with just your luck, it was none other than the boy who had just moved in next door from you and yes, of course he remembers the person who was creeping on him from his neighbors house, and when you met eyes again? his eyes narrowed and he shuffled over to the empty seat next to you which he wasn’t very thrilled about. as it turns out, the school’s infamous senior (and fuckboy) was actually in the seat next to you due to the change in seating charts since the teacher for that class was an absolute fuck but you didn’t know that, and the new boy didn’t know that, but for some reason minho was aware and came waltzing into class the next day with an attitude. to say the least, minho was being a bit dramatic and seungmin was completely unfazed by the whole situation and it ended with minho taking the empty seat behind you muttering something like “this isn’t over, newbie.” and seungmin trying to contain his laughter.

so you learned that his name is kim seungmin and he just moved here from another town and his least favorite class is the class he shared with you, he has his own car and he gets into fights with his mom quite often. seungmin hadn’t spoken a word to you until the night after you heard his mom and him really get into it and you hear doors slam until two in the morning so you’re pretty cranky the next day when you’re basically dragging yourself to your car but before you could pull the handle and open your door fully, seungmin pushed the door shut with his back and tilted his head down a bit to look at you and uttered his first words to you.

“howdy, peeping tom, how is it seeing me in arms reach distance?”

  * internally ur like WWWHWHWHWWHWHW LIPSTICK?!
  * but on the outside, since u were TIRED,
  * u were like “seungmin move”
  * “how do u know my name”
  * “we have the same fourth period”
  * “oh ok bars.”
  * and then ur just STANDING there like ur late for first period and seungmin is Not moving so ur like.
  * *sigh* what do u want
  * “ok funny story but my mom took my car keys bc i drove my friend jisung to mcdonalds and i don’t want to take the bus to school because it’s full of gross and sweaty teenagers and there are germs everywhere and i’ll get squished between two girls who are handsy because APPARENTLY this school never gets new kids and the last new kid was FUCKING LEE MINHO!! who, by the way, is totally FUCKING GAY AND IF YOU THINK ANYTHING DIFFERENT THEN YOU’RE STU-”
  * “seungmin.”
  * “what.”
  * “do u want a ride to school?”
  * “well since u asked.. and u have a car.. wow ur so generous..”



_best_ _friends_ ⤍ it didn’t take you and seungmin long to warm up to each other since you had a lot in common: you both hated everyone at your school, you both hated being at home and took any chance to Not be home with your parents, you both ate so many chicken nuggets that you were sure you’d both be sick from it. eventually you just gave him rides to and from school every single day like he never had to ask, you’d just knock on his door and let him know you’re ready to leave and he hardly holds you up- because you guys choose to be late to school every day anyway.

seungmin was getting really attached you and he wasn’t enjoying it at all because, well, seungmin is a huge pessimist and he was just waiting for the day that things turned sour and he would be alone again. because yes he has other friends but he still felt lonely unless he was by your side, or falling asleep with you on the phone with him, or at least just knowing you were there for him and you always were. he could come to your window at three in the morning and you would wake up and let him in, no questions asked. seungmin really was your best friend- your only friend besides your weird friend changbin but he was always ditching school and traveling with his weird rap group. the inevitable was coming though and seungmin was never good at expressing his feelings so even after being your best friend for almost a year and opening up about every single emotion he had, he always failed to talk about anybody romantically. you just figured he had no interest in these kinds of things and was focusing on school but he was interest and he wasn’t just focusing on school. it was _you_.

one morning after arriving at school, you told seungmin you would see him at lunch and went to hug him like you always did but he didn’t react. in fact, seungmin just stood there and didn’t even hug you back which hurt your feelings more than you would like to admit but maybe he was having a bad day or he fought with his mom… but he would tell you about it, right? he always told you what was wrong. you didn’t see him at lunch but he couldn’t miss a day in your fourth period class so you knew you’d see him there and yes, you were so nervous that you did something wrong. when he walked into the classroom, your heart was in your throat and you leaned over to ask why he was acting like this but before you could, minho stood up and walked in front of your desk with an eyebrow raised. sure, minho had hit on you before but he’s hit on everyone at school so it didn’t bother you and you laughed off his lines, glancing at seungmin every so often and he was keeping his eyes off of you.

seungmin didn’t care if minho flirted with half of the school, he didn’t care if minho got whatever he wanted, but the one thing that seungmin actually wanted and relied on, minho was going to take from him and he didn’t need to watch it happen right in front of his eyes. he stood up and the chair squeaked loudly which caught everyone’s attention and he grabbed his hoodie from under his desk, muttering a “i’ll take the bus home.” before leaving the class completely. you didn’t know what you did wrong but minho gladly took seungmin’s desk and you didn’t like it one bit but you left it alone since he didn’t seem like he wanted to be around you anymore.

strangers, again ⤍ seungmin started taking the bus to and from school every day and you knew this because you drove by the bus stop every morning on your way to school and he never even lifted his head to acknowledge you. it was like you were never friends in the first place, there was no evidence of your friendship on his instagram anymore which hurt a bit- he deleted every photo of you on it so now his feed was basically empty since he only ever posted photos of you or of you two together. you on the other hand, kept every video of him on your phone in the folder you have specifically for photos and videos of him. you never deleted your texts and you had tons of videos of him in your snapchat memories. yes, you watched them all of the time and felt like crying. you wore his hoodie around your room and slept in it but you wouldn’t be caught dead wearing it in public- sometimes you wanted to so at least there was a chance he would talk to you and ask for it back- but you didn’t want to risk losing it. it was the last physical thing you had left of him.

if you thought he was completely cold and closed off now, you were wrong. the moment he got home from school after having to see you in the hallways and at lunch and in fourth period, he fell onto his bed and curled up into a ball with his fists balled up as well. he was spending his alone time beating himself up over screwing up the one good thing he had in his life. he just had to fall in love with you, didn’t he? he had to become addicted to the pretty noise that was your laugh and he had to adore you no matter how you looked and he HAD to love the way you looked in his hoodies, didn’t he? of course. even seungmin’s mom was asking where you were and why seungmin was taking the bus to school, she knew about his thing with germs but it was better than him growing a pair and telling you how he felt because that would only ruin things further.

seungmin got his car keys back eventually and started driving himself to school every day which was a relief but he couldn’t even turn the radio on without thinking of you and how you would obnoxiously sing along to songs on the radio and annoy him to the point where he’d turn the song down and sit there with a pout on his lips, sooner than later though, he’d start singing along with you and you both looked so completely stupid but it’s the most fun seungmin had had in a long time. seungmin finally got to feel like himself around you and the minute he felt comfortable and safe, he had to fuck things up like always.

one morning before school, you left your house right as seungmin left his and you were completely fed up with how things were between you so when you seen him reach to pull his door open fully, you basically sprinted and shut it with your back the same way he did to you when he first talked to you. his face was flushed but you could see a hint of sadness in his eyes and you hated it, you wanted to hold him so tight right then and there.

“why aren’t you talking to me? it’s been like.. two months, seungmin.” your voice broke mid sentence and you didn’t realize it but your eyes were filling with tears but leave it to you to be dramatic. when seungmin didn’t answer you and just stood there the way he did when you tried hugging him, you sighed and shook your head, spinning on your heel and started to walk away but he gripped your forearm and tugged you close to him so there was no space between you and before you knew it- his lips were on yours. you didn’t realize it in the moment because he was kissing you!!!!! but he was crying too.

the moment his lips met yours, everything was starting to make sense in your mind, and you felt SO utterly stupid. he didn’t like minho hitting on you because HE wanted to hit on you, he didn’t go on dates with anybody because he was interested in the one person who was too blind to see that was madly in love with them. the kiss lasted longer than you expected and after you pulled away to breathe, you looked up at him with wide eyes and his eyes were looking right back into yours. you held eye contact until seungmin looked up at the sky before he spoke.

“i love you, i’m sorry.” and he wanted to walk away from you but he shifted in the slightest and you held onto him tighter which sort of broke his heart but after a few more moments of silence, he cleared his throat and spoke again. “i think i’ve loved you since i seen you, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same as me because honestly who would love an asshole like me, you know? ignoring you was the worst thing i’ve ever done and i punched jisung in the face because he didn’t knock on my do-” you kissed him again before he started rambling some more.

“you’re cute when you ramble.”

lovers ⤍ not long after you and seungmin had that little moment outside of his house, you were a couple and nobody asked anybody out or anything, it was sort of unspoken. dating seungmin, by the way, is the best thing in the world.

  * “baby?”
  * “hm?”
  * “get ur ugly face out of here i’m trying to play fifa.”
  * “WH-”
  * he’s always following u around like the puppy he is
  * and no, he never took the hoodie back, actually he gave u two more bc u look SO CUTE in them
  * he kisses u ALL the time in public especially when minho is around
  * and minho is PISSED BC HE WAS RLLY TRYNA GET IT IN W U
  * but seungmin is like SORRY !
  * but hes not sorry like at all
  * he kisses ur knuckles and calls u his baby
  * His baby.
  * he’s the little spoon like u Always hold him
  * hes allowed to sleep over bc your mom likes and trusts him
  * his mom likes u too
  * and you actually plan on getting a place together after graduation which was only a month away
  * but the feelings were there and they weren’t going away
  * you were his world
  * and he was yours
  * fights weren’t often but they usually consisted of him being dramatic and throwing a whole fit and then crawling into bed next to you like
  * “baby im sorry im the WORST BOYFR-”
  * “shut up seungmin”
  * :(
  * “just kiss me u idiot”




End file.
